Current Generalized Multi-Protocol Label Switching (GMPLS) Wavelength Switched Optical Networks (WSONs) are able to setup a lightpath for Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexed (DWDM) communications. However, to ensure that a wavelength is feasible for a lightpath, the control plane implements a detailed calculation of Linear and Non-Linear Optical Impairments (NLI). A lightpath NLI validation procedure uses a detailed constraint check to ensure the success of the wavelength setup, but it is also slow because it requires substantial embedded processing power and in some cases serialization of lightpath setup requests.